bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus (or Hephaestus Core''BioShock 2'' Help Captions – The City of Rapture: Fresh oxygen is provided by the tree farms of the Arcadia district, and Hephaestus Core provides power from massive geothermal vents on the sea floor.) is the eighth level of BioShock. Jack reaches Hephaestus via bathysphere from Fort Frolic. His objective here is to gain entrance to Ryan's office in Rapture Central Control, in which the city's founder has barricaded himself. History Hephaestus, home of the Hephaestus Power Facility, is the main power production source for Rapture and is located at the Southern end of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermal vents on the ocean floor. Hephaestus was one of the initial facilities built in Rapture; without it, Rapture could not have been powered. Hephaestus also contains the private office of Andrew Ryan. In the post-construction era, many of the specialists who built Rapture worked in the various workshops or became maintenance employees. During the civil war, the facility was continuously attacked by rebels, as taking control of the city's main power source would have granted them victory in the war. Many workers were killed during these attacks, and a number of attempts were even made on Ryan's life. ADAM sickness and increased paranoia of being murdered lead to workers killing each other, and the workshops are now littered with the corpses of people who once kept Hephaestus functioning. ''BioShock'' Rapture Metro Station The Metro station to Hephaestus is whirring with life, as massive geared machines turn in the water and large pipes in the walls and ceiling pump fluids around the facility. The station, decorated with Ryan's image of strength, is far cleaner than any of the others visited by Jack, but the metal floor and wall paneling makes the station feel harsher than any of the others. A glass tunnel circles a large rock formation on the sea floor and connects to the main building. The tunnel is mostly empty save for two Splicers. Central Control Central Control is made up of a series of rooms in which the monitoring and distribution of power generated in Hephaestus was overseen. The first is the entry point to Ryan Industries. A dislodged pipe in this chamber leads to a hiding space. In the next area, an unseen Splicer attempts to lure Jack into a false sense of security with lavish gifts, but it's an ambush. The next room is the most gruesome in Central Control: Ryan's Trophy Room. This room is on the way to the control center and office of Andrew Ryan, which is guarded by an electromagnetic lock system. Here various corpses — including those of Anya Andersdotter and Bill McDonagh — are impaled on the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid warning display. Upon entering the room, Ryan delivers an unsettling sermon, referring to his trophies as "worms", and tells Jack that he is no different from those others who have tried and failed to assassinate him. He menacingly concludes his speech by saying: "I haven't chosen a spot for you on the wall yet… let me know if you have a preference." The Breadwinner Splicer model can be heard referencing this trophy collection if one listens to his dialogue. Supervisor Kyburz also mentions it in his audio diary, Device Almost Finished. The audio diary found on Anya Andersdotter's corpse gives a clue for an ersatz method of breaking into Andrew Ryan's barricaded office. Heat Loss Monitoring Most of the machinery for regulating heat transfer from the geothermal fluid is located here. On the lower levels, Jack finds an audio diary hinting the location of an EMP bomb. Workshops Here are various workshops for Hephaestus including Kyburz' office. Hidden behind a crawlspace door, Jack will find Kyburz' incomplete Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb. Jack must locate the missing parts around Hephaestus. Geothermal Control This facility directs the flow of hot fluid from the geothermal vents. Jack redirects the pipes to boil away the water while under an onslaught by Splicers. Afterwards, an elevator takes him down to the Core. Geothermal Core The huge machinery of Harmonic Core #3 serves as one of the primary power sources for Hephaestus. Jack disables the core by creating a sympathetic overload with Kyburz' completed EMP bomb. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Hephaestus/Map|Normal Map||true Hephaestus/ADMap|Audio Diaries Hephaestus/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are two Power to the People vending machines New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Frozen Field 2 - In a room on the right side of Andrew Ryan's trophy room. *Damage Research - Lower Workshops. *Security Evasion 2 - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring. *Shorten Alarms 2 - Next to a corpse in Geothermal Control. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) *Cyclone Trap 2 - Price: 80 ADAM *Electro Bolt 3 - Price: 150 ADAM *Wrench Lurker 2 - Price: 50 ADAM Coded Doors *Kyburz' Office: 0126 (A hint is given in Kyburz Door Code audio diary) Audio Diaries #Bill McDonagh - Ryan Takes F Futuristics - Outside Hephaestus Bathysphere station, search the crate near a Circus of Values #Kyburz - Scoping the Gate - In the room containing a Circus of Values and Vita-Chamber #Bill McDonagh - Stopping Ryan - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the first right column #Anya Andersdotter - Going to Heat Loss - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the third right column #Andrew Ryan - A Man or a Parasite - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, on a desk in the room on the right #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Legacy - Hephaestus Core near the Vita-Chamber #Anya Andersdotter - Assassin - Hephaestus Core near the Gatherer's Garden #Pablo Navarro - Kyburz Door Code - Heat Loss Monitoring on the floor in the corner #Bill McDonagh - Genetic Arms Race - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring in the flooded area on the desk #Pablo Navarro - Getting a Break - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on the desk near the Gene Tonic #Andrew Ryan - Impossible Anywhere Else - Hephaestus Core on the desk in the bottom walkway #Pablo Navarro - Running Short on R-34s - On a desk outside the entrance to the Workshops #Kyburz - Device Almost Finished - Lower Workshops on the desk opposite the base of the stairs #Andrew Ryan - Great Chain Moves Slowly - Kyburz' office on the desk in the back of the room #Kyburz - The Dream - Lower Workshops on a corpse in the room after the crawlspace #Kyburz - Assembling the Bomb - In the crawlspace room on the desk #Pablo Navarro - Market Maintenance Code - Take the crawlspace on the left to the entrance of Kyburz' office, which leads under the stairs Walkthrough Gallery BioShock Engineering Area Concept.jpg|''Early concept art of an engineering area, resembling Hephaestus, by Mauricio Tejerina.'' BioShock Engineering Sketch.jpg|''A sketch of an engineering area.'' BioShok Bouncer Prototype Early Hephaestus.jpg|''The prototype Bouncer, seen in an early version of Hephaestus.'' Behind the Scenes *Hephaestus was the Greek God of volcanoes, blacksmithing, and forging,Hephaestus on Wikipedia making it an appropriate name for such a place. References de:Hephaestus es:Hephaestus fr:Héphaïstos it:Hephaestus ru:Гефест tr:Hephaistos Category:Hephaestus Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations